


don’t be mad at me

by notalose_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angry Sam Winchester, Apologies, Arguing, Brothers, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Cute Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Cute Sam Winchester, Dry Humping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel is Scary When Angry, Gabriel is So Done (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Smut, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sexual Content, Stressed Gabriel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalose_chester/pseuds/notalose_chester
Summary: After a very frustrating and tiring day at work, Gabriel comes home expecting to sit with his boyfriend and relax the stress away. Unfortunately for him, that doesn’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 70





	don’t be mad at me

When Gabriel pulled up his concrete driveway and parked his car, he looked up at him and his boyfriend’s beige and bricked up house, sighing with relief. He had just suffered through a long, and very stressful, day at work and was grateful to finally be home. 

Thoughts of kicking back on the couch while watching his favorite show with his boyfriend and getting served a nice dinner like usual was all Gabriel could think about as he got out his car and walked to the front door. 

But then he heard people yelling from the inside. 

Alert, Gabriel was ready to barge in and knock out whoever was screaming at his boyfriend, but then he recognized the voice- _Dean’s_ voice and paused, listening silently through the white wooden door. 

“Why is it you never take my side, Sammy? I mean do you and Cas have like a certain kind of hatred over me?!” 

“Dean you’re being so fucking ridiculous.” 

“I’m not! Every time I even _mention_ an argument between Cas and I, your immediate reaction is always ‘Dean’s wrong, Cas is right’!” Shouted Dean.

“Because that’s how it usually is! Every time you guys come to me to vent about your own relationship problems, it always seems to be something you did, Dean!” Screamed Sam. In fact, he had screamed so loudly that Gabriel flinched from the other side of the door. “If you loved Cas, maybe you’d be a bit more responsible in your relationship!” 

“Oh so now your saying I don’t love Cas? You’re such a piece shit Sammy, seriously.” 

And that leads to now. And at that, Gabriel had heard enough. Putting the keys into the lock, he opens the front door and walks in, tossing his brief case onto the dining table near the door. 

“Hi baby,” Sam greets, a small and sweet smile on his face. All the anger has seemed to drain down an invisible sink. 

Rolling his eyes, Dean snorts. “Okay go ahead and ignore our conversation, that’s cool too.” 

Then, Sam is looking away from Gabriel and back at Dean. His sweet smile disappears into thin air and is replaced by a look of absolute rage. 

“I didn’t ignore anything you fucking jerk! I can’t fucking take _one second_ to greet my damn boyfriend?!” He screeches, stomping his foot on the ground like a child. 

Gabriel frowns and looks towards the living room where Castiel happens to be standing, arms crossed and a regretful look on his face.

“Look guys, it’s alright, really. There is no need to argue, Dean and I can work this out on our own!” Castiel reassures, holding his hands out and doing a small waving away gesture. 

“Work what out?! What the hell did I even do for you to be so angry at me?” Dean throws his hands up, looking at Castiel with clear confusion. 

“What did you do?” Castiel repeats, eyes wide and full of bewilderment. “You wasted 5 thousand dollars at the casino, Dean!” 

Dean groans loudly, hands grabbing at his hair and pulling. “I already said I’d get it back! And you said ‘okay’! Why are you still mad at me over it?!” 

Sam scoffs, “Well first off--” 

“Zip it, Sam, I wasn't fucking talking to you!” 

“ _Enough_!” Gabriel snaps, causing everyone to fall silent in response. “I’m sick of this shit! I go to work to get screamed at by my boss and co-workers, then I come home- hoping to relax and then gotta deal with your guys’ shit too!” He’s practically letting off steam as he shouts, his face red and eyes very, _very_ clearly stressed. 

“Gabe--” Castiel begins, before being quickly cut off. 

“ _Quiet_!” Gabriel screams. “Sam, their relationship problems are not your business, so stay out of it,” Sam’s eyes visibly widen and the small frown on his face grows. “Dean, if you don’t want an opinion on your situation, don’t ask for one! Alright?! Is everything sorted out now?!” 

The room is noiseless as all of them just stare. 

“Good! Now, _out of my house_!” Gabriel screams. The only sound in the house is him and Sam’s 12 year old Labrador retriever- Duke- letting out a bark of surprise from another room. Gabriel yanks his tie off from around his neck and walks off, heading towards the bedroom. 

The sounds of whispers and the front door opening and closing again fill his ears as he stands by the bed to pet Duke. The 12 year old dog weakly turns onto it’s back asking for belly rubs as it’s tail rapidly wags side to side. After giving Duke a few belly rubs, Gabriel sighs softly and walks into the bathroom, undressing and getting in the shower. 

When Gabriel gets out, he’s less angry than before but still a bit tense. Frowning, he dries himself off and gets dressed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. He combs his damp hair back with his fingers and exits the bathroom, finding Sam sitting criss cross in the middle of their bed with his head hanging; looking at his fidgeting hands. 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. 

“Sam,” He calls quietly, his voice sounding quite monotone. Sam’s head shoots up, wide and sparkly eyes looking at Gabriel with sorrow and love. Wide and sparkly puppy eyes. 

“Hi baby. Was your shower good?” Sam asks softly, very sweetly. 

“Yeah, it was fine,” Gabriel responds, exhaling quietly. He looks over at Duke, who is sleeping cutely on the edge of their bed. 

Sam frowns and looks down at his hands again. “I’m sorry. I feel rotten that I stressed you out that bad,” He says. “You rarely every get angry like that.” 

The blond standing across from him shrugs nonchalantly. “It’s okay. You had no idea I was that stressed. Getting into fights with siblings is normal, you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

Sam waves off Gabriel’s apology, meaning ‘don’t worry about it’. His frown grows, however, and he shakes his head, looking back up at his lover. “But I should’ve known. I saw how tired you looked when you walked through the front door. And yet I continued to argue.” 

Gabriel smiles softly, walking over and sitting next to Sam on the bed. “It’s okay, Samshine. It’s not your fault,” He says with a hushed tone. “It’s my boss’.” 

Sam grins happily, moving to wrap his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “I’m sorry you had a bad day today, baby. Can I get you anything? Food? A drink? Maybe a massage?” He offers, adorable eyes glimmering with adoration. Gabriel hums happily. 

“A massage sounds great. Maybe you could go get me an Advil or something too? My head kinda hurts.” 

“Awgh, my love’s poor head,” Sam pouts, his bottom lip curling out, wet and plump. Gabriel finds it absolutely adorable and he can’t help but bite his lip as he smiles. 

“Or maybe a kiss will do,” He blurts, cradling the back of Sam’s head and guiding that pouty lip to his mouth. Sam moans softly and climbs onto his boyfriend’s lap, straddling him as hands begin to roam. 

“Still love me?” Sam groans, his lips barely moving away from Gabriel’s to speak before diving right back in for another kiss. Gabriel kisses Sam like it’s going out of style, smiling when he feels the taller man start to grind down against him.

“Of course, I never stopped.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
